Upon registering a vehicle, the owner of a vehicle is typically issued a license plate that displays the vehicle identification and registration information. Such license plates printed or stamped. Electrical power is not needed to view license plates in daytime, and low power lightbulbs or LEDs are all that is needed to provide light for nighttime viewing of the license plate.
One potential apparatus for creating, storing, and processing vehicle data is available in conjunction with dynamic display that presents vehicle identification and registration information and can be arranged on the exterior of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,007,193, and pending published US Patent application US20130006775, both assigned to ReviverMX, describe a dynamic display that improves updateability of vehicle identification and registration information by use of a digital license plate.
However, digital license plates do require a significant amount of electrical power to operate and display required licensing information. A power supply system able to support operation when the vehicle is turned on or off, in conjunction with a range of local and remote communication systems, as well as in a wide range of thermal and environmental conditions, is necessary. These can be provided by use of sensor connected processor, and a digital license plate that supports various states, as discussed herein.